


Rivals

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Jaemin is in love, but the person he loves hates him....to Jeno they're just rivals...





	

**Author's Note:**

> the second part to dear diary...  
> this is like the spin off? I don't know what to call it but I'll just call it the spin off.....
> 
> Also, they are underaged so there shall be no sexualizing of the smol beans... (I don't write inappropriate things anyway because I get really uncomfortable tbh.....)

_October 14, 2014_  
We were chosen as partners today. I know you hate me and I’m pretty sure I’ve kept the fact that I love you a secret. All you know is I am your rival…  
-Jaemin

 

I had arrived late again. It usually doesn’t matter because the dance instructor isn’t there. Today though, I was forced into the area next to my rival, Na Jaemin. He smiled at me. It was genuine, but it made me want to roll my eyes because he’s so nice but he’s an amazing dancer. He’s always being nice to me, like our ranking doesn’t matter. I’m always rude to him because to me the ranking does matter.

As soon as our teacher came in, she informed us of the competition she’d entered us in. There are three categories we are going in: groups, pairs, and solos. I got one of the solos! I was so happy that I didn’t care that Jaemin had received the other solo. I did, however, care that I’d be in the pairs category as well… and that Jaemin would be my partner. That meant I’d have to spend all of my extra time for the next two months with him. I was not happy.

* * *

 

 _October 15, 2014_  
Today you told me how you really felt about me…. And I cried…  
-Jaemin

 

Minhyung keeps bothering me about the Donghyuck kid in our history class, but I snapped at him today. It’s not that I don’t want to help Minhyung with Donghyuck, it’s just right now my problem is Donghyuck’s best friend. I can’t help Minhyung with Donghyuck while also dealing with the always smiling Jaemin, that’s too much work…. And I don’t want to help with Donghyuck if Jaemin already gets on my nerves WAY too much.

I mentally groaned while walking into the dance studio seeing he was already there. He looked at me and I felt a tingle in my stomach. I rolled my eyes at him. He looked down frowning, but I couldn’t bring myself to feel bad for him.

“Can we hurry up?”  
“But you just got here.”  
“Yeah, but I’m already tired of seeing you.”  
“Well we need to choose a song.”  
“Ok, then can I leave?”  
“We also have to make the choreography….”  
“You do it for us then.”  
“But- we’re supposed to be partners-”  
“Well, I didn’t ask to be your partner and I didn’t ask for you to join this class or even move here! I didn’t ask to be constantly tortured with your presence!”  
“...oh….”

He began packing up his things and he wouldn’t look at me.

“Wait, where are you going?”  
“You choose the song okay, Jeno? Then send it to me and I’ll make the choreograph and I’ll send it to you so you can practice.”  
“But wait-”  
“You can practice at home and we’ll only have to practice together a week before the competition day.”  
“Where are you going Jaemin?”

He sniffled and his voice cracked.

“I’m going home…”  
“Why?”  
“ISN’T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?”  
“I-”

He turned around and looked at me. When he looked at me I felt bad for what I had said to him. He was crying. Never in the nine years I’ve known him have I ever seen him cry.

“I’m going home so I can grace you.”  
“How?”  
“By not torturing you with my presence…”

With that he got up and walked away.

* * *

 

_October 25, 2014  
I’ve been avoiding you. I hate you, I hate you so much….._

 

I haven’t seen Jaemin in ten days and I was starting to worry. I walked up to his friend Donghyuck and asked him for Jaemin’s address. He surprisingly gave it to me rather quickly.

I quickly knocked on Jaemin’s door. When he opened it he looked at me and then he slammed the door in my face. I felt that fluttering feeling again, but I ignored it as I continued to knock, quite loudly, on his door.

“What?”  
“I’m so sorry Jaemin.”  
“Go away.”  
“Don’t be childish.”  
“And you weren’t?”  
“...”  
“That’s what I thought.”

He slammed the door in my face.

* * *

 

 _October 25, 2014_  
….I hate that I love you.  
-Jaemin

 

I knocked on his door again.

“I’m sorry.”

He opened the door.

“What?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I can’t hear you.”  
“I said I was sorry!”  
“Hmm?”  
“I was just mad at my friend and I took it out on you.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“We need to practice.”  
"Come in.”

* * *

 

 _October 27, 2014 Y_  
ou threw food at me today….I threw it back.  
-Jaemin

 

“Hey, what was that for Jeno?”  
“I don’t know, I just felt like throwing my slice of pizza.”

We continued eating pizza silently when I felt something greasy slide down the side of my face.

“Hey!”  
“What?”  
“Why’d you throw pizza at me?”  
“You deserved it.”

He smiled at me and I almost forgot how to breathe because has his smile always been that beautiful? He had a mischievous look in his eyes and he was smirking. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his lips. He suddenly tackled me and pushed me down on his couch. I tried to take control, but he pinned down my arms with one hand and flicked my forehead with the other.

“OW!”  
“Sorry?”  
“You’re not!”  
“I know.”

The light hit him at an angle and he was glowing. His dimples were prominent and his eyes were crescents. He looked stunning….But he’s totally still annoying and I totally still hate him….

* * *

 

 _November 3, 2014_  
You always seem so distracted. Did I do something wrong?  
-Jaemin

 

Dance practice is getting harder and harder for me. Every time I learned a new move I would somehow mess up and he’d correct my positioning. His hands were warm, burning more with every touch he makes.

“No, your arm has to be lower.”

He slowly drags his finger tips from their resting place on my shoulder. The warmth is unbearable. I feel every moment of his fingers as they slowly slide down my arm and grip my wrist. I tried to move, but the mirror was enchanting; inviting.

“See it looks better, but now your hips are in the wrong position.”

He slides behind me and puts his hands on my hip while looking over my shoulder into the mirror. It looked intimate, we looked intimate.

“Ready for the next move?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Okay.”

He spent five hours teaching me the first part of the dance and fixing every mistake.

“Want to run the first half one more time?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mkay.”

* * *

 

 _November 8, 2014_  
You almost kissed me today….  
-Jaemin 

 

We were running through the entire dance. There’s one part, the ending, where we come together facing each other. That’s my favorite part. We look at each other quickly then turn around and put our heads down while our backs face each other.

“Wow, you’re such a great dancer Jeno!”  
“Thank you.”

When I turned around he was already facing me and our faces were extremely close. I slowly lifted my hand to the back of his head and leaned in. He began to lean in when suddenly his phone began to blast Ice Cream Cake by Red Velvet. We both jumped back.

“Um...I-I should go.”  
“Me too….Bye Jaemin.”

* * *

 

 _December 17, 2014_  
We won the competition, but you gave me something better than any trophy….  
-Jaemin 

 

I was backstage anxiously waiting for the results. When they were in I saw that I got first, with Jaemin. We got first? We got first! I ran up to Jaemin and grabbed his face and closed the distance between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were soft and they felt different, but the taste of his lips was intoxicating.

“I love you Na Jaemin.”  
“I love you too.”  
“We won first.”  
 “Really?”  
“Mhm, thanks to you.”

He blushed and I pinched his cheeks.

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated. I would also like for you to comment your true feelings, it doesn't matter if you think it's bad. Don't hold back. I need to know what I am doing wrong, Thank you guys!  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
